¿Qué sucedió con Effie?
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Tal cómo dice el titulo. Algunos nos preguntamos: ¿qué sucedió con Effie en el último libro? ¿En dónde estaba ella durante la rebelión? Pues esto es lo que yo creo que pudo haber sucedido... Para EternalReader15 a quien elegí como amiga secreta para Navidad y este fue su pedido.


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._

_Dedicado a _EternalReader15.

**¿Qué sucedió con Effie?**

Avanzó por el callejón estrecho cuyo suelo estaba húmedo y desnivelado, este hecho –sumado a la altura de sus tacones– le hizo perder el equilibrio en más de una ocasión; la peor fue cuando se acercaba casi al final: tropezó y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque alcanzó a sostenerse apoyando una mano en la pared a su lado. Soltó una exclamación de susto y su peluca se sacudió, adelantándose hasta cubrirle los ojos.

Gruñendo con fastidio la acomodó con la mano libre, internamente maldiciendo la situación. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella terminaría allí? ¡Quién iba a decir que le haría caso a Haymitch, de todas las personas!

Dos días atrás había ingresado en la sala sumida en sus pensamientos y para su sorpresa Haymitch se había encontrado allí sentado en el sillón, absorto en el vaso de whisky que sostenía en la mano. Katniss y Peeta, sus dos tributos, sus dos _preciados ganadores, _se hallaban luchando una vez más por sobrevivir en la arena, esta vez en los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, por lo que era sumamente extraño ver al hombre en cuestión allí sentado sin hacer nada.

—Haymitch. Que… _curioso _verte aquí —Fue lo mejor que pudo elaborar como saludo.

El susodicho la contempló de perfil por un momento antes de suspirar como quien ve a hacer algo por obligación y no por gusto.

—Escucha, tengo algo que decirte.

Effie, que en ese momento avanzaba en dirección a la mesa, se detuvo para volver a mirarle.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué es, si se puede saber? —cuestionó, expectante y algo ansiosa.

El hombre se acercó a ella lanzando miradas fugaces hacia los lados. De pronto, una vez estuvo cerca, la rodeó con los brazos de una forma tan íntima que por un segundo Effie dio un respingo elaborando una mueca de sorpresa y exagerado terror. Antes de que pudiese protestar Haymitch se apresuró en hablar, estrechándole con una fuerza que poseía un significado oculto.

—Tienes que salir de aquí —susurró a su oído, tan bajo que resultaba difícil de escuchar hasta para ella—. No sé a dónde ni cómo, pero busca la forma de huir del Capitolio. Ve a un lugar seguro y no salgas hasta que todo termine. Las cosas están por ponerse peligrosas —Entonces se apartó, le regaló la sonrisa de siempre y le palmeó una mejilla 'amistosamente', aunque en realidad el gesto fue para que reaccionara.

Con expresión ofendida le contempló marchar y abandonar la habitación; fingiendo que lo que Haymitch le había dicho había sido algo para molestarla, bufó y se encaminó por fin hacia la mesa donde recogió un par de bocadillos, por dentro sintiéndose intranquila y nerviosa. Ella podía no ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero tampoco era tonta, y lo que Haymitch acababa de decirle sumado a lo que ella había oído y visto en ese tiempo resultaba suficiente para que comprendiera.

Motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba en el Distrito 4, caminando por aquel mugroso callejón.

Al final del mismo se encontraba una puerta, la cual golpeó con los nudillos elaborando una mueca de disgusto. Mientras aguardaba pasó un pañuelo por el guante en su mano, pretendiendo limpiar las bacterias que pudieran habérsele pegado con el tacto; por una rendija en el medio de la puerta que se abrió luego de unos minutos asomaron unos ojos marrones que parecieron centellar al verla. Claramente apurada, la persona del otro lado no tardó en abrirle, sonriendo con placer. Effie hizo lo posible por imitar la sonrisa, aunque la suya era más un gesto de sufrimiento que de felicidad.

Ante ella se encontraba un hombre, de baja estatura, panza prominente y poco cabello. Su piel estaba modificada para poseer un color azul con motes naranjas. Era un… _conocido_, con el cual había tenido el desagrado de hablar en más de una ocasión, en aquellas épocas en las que debía hacer sacrificios para escalar en la sociedad del Capitolio. Uno de esos siendo el asistir a fiestas nada importantes en donde aquel hombre se le acercaría más de lo debido con miradas lascivas e insinuaciones molestas que saldrían de su boca acompañadas por el olor del alcohol barato. Incluso el olor a alcohol de Haymitch había sido mejor que el que ese hombre despedía, pero Effie había tenido que soportarlo a fuerza de voluntad, pues nada le hubiera gustado más que lanzar su bebida en la cara del sujeto y alejarse de él.

Sin embargo, luego de lo dicho por su "compañero", el pequeño hombre había sido lo primero en cruzar por su mente pues recordaba a la perfección como en una de sus tantas chácharas se había jactado de ser un hombre receloso que siempre aguardaba lo peor y que por ello había adquirido un terreno en el cual refugiarse por allá en el Distrito 4. Una pequeña "fortaleza" le había llamado él como si fuese de lo más interesante, aunque Effie solo quería que dejase de acosarla.

Y ahora allí estaba…

—Armius, que gusto verte —mintió, obligándose a inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla fingiendo ser lo más amistosa posible.

El hombre pareció encantado.

—¡Oh, Effie querida! No sabes lo contento que me puso volver a saber de ti. Fue muy grata tu llamada y —Deteniéndose de golpe lanzó una mirada recelosa al callejón— …mejor entra, ya nos pondremos al tanto.

Camuflando su indecisión Effie acabó por obedecer, sufriendo por dentro. Realmente no quería estar con ese hombre, pero si no quedaba de otra… Al ingresar se encontró en una habitación extremadamente chica y vacía. Posiblemente su desconcierto se vio dibujado en su rostro con mucha claridad ya que Armius soltó una risa ronca al verla.

—Ya, ¿no creerás que voy a alojar a tan bella dama en esta pocilga? Cielos, no. Ven —A continuación se alejó un poco y se inclino, levantando del suelo una compuerta secreta que guiaba hacia una escalera. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa victoriosa, como si lo que acababa de mostrarle fuera increíble— ¿Eh? Vamos, las damas primero.

Aquello se volvía peor y peor. Bajar unas escaleras que no sabía a donde guiaban, junto a ese hombre, definitivamente era la decisión más espantosa que estaba por tomar en la vida. Aún así lo hizo. Sintiendo el corazón acelerado dio el primer paso, Armius sonriendo con muchísimo gusto mientras aprovechaba para acariciarle la espalda en cuanto ella pasó por su lado, causando que Effie diese un respingo y se apartase. Avanzó por el trayecto oscuro sintiendo la respiración del sujeto en su nuca, manteniendo el cuerpo tenso y en alerta, lista para defenderse –aunque realmente no sabía cómo– si el hombre intentaba algo con ella. Sin embargo al llegar al final Armius se adelantó y abrió la puerta al pie de las escaleras.

La nueva habitación era amplia e iluminada, estaba adornada con todos los muebles y decoraciones que cualquier casa decente del Capitolio debería presentar; además de eso el ambiente estaba adormentado con la suave música de un violín.

—Oh, Armius —Soltó Effie sin poder contenerse. Había esperado algo completamente diferente, por lo que era de esperar que estuviese tan sorprendida.

—¿Encantador, eh? —Complacido con su reacción Armius se dirigió a una mesa en donde se encontraban las bebidas y sirvió dos vasos—. Ya lo dije una vez: solo doy a las mujeres hermosas lo que se merecen —comentó intentando sonar como un galán. Effie habría hecho una mueca, pero se contuvo. El hombre se dirigió hacia el sofá y le indicó con un gesto que hiciese lo mismo; ella se sentó lo más apartada posible—. Como iba diciendo: fue una enorme sorpresa recibir tu llamada. ¿A qué se debe el honor? El precioso honor —murmuró con una sonrisa pasando un brazo por detrás del respaldo, justo en donde Effie se hallaba sentada.

—Ya sabes, ponernos al tanto. Bien dices que ha pasado tiempo… —Aceptó el vaso aunque no pensaba beber ni un poco.

—Pero veo que hay cosas que el tiempo no arruina —soltó él, una vez más intentando flirtear.

Le recorrió un escalofrío nada agradable en cuanto sintió los dedos del hombre trazar suavemente su hombro. Se apartó al instante, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sabes? El viaje ha sido largo, ¿en dónde dormiré? —cuestionó como si lo requiriese con urgencia. Armius no se vio contento pero tampoco objetó.

—Tienes razón, supongo que es comprensible —La sonrisa regresó—. Lo bueno es que tendremos mucho tiempo para… **charlar **estos días —La forma –quizá inconsciente– en la que se relamió los labios y se frotó las manos volvió a causarle un escalofrío.

No había nada que desease menos.

:::::

Así pasaron un par de semanas. Para su suerte Armius no intentó más que coqueteos verbales y uno que otro acercamiento fácil de evitar, sin embargo había muy poco que Effie pudiese hacer ante las insistencias del hombre, principalmente porque temía lo que pudiese suceder una vez que éste comprendiese que ella no estaba para nada interesada y que únicamente le estaba utilizando.

Oh, claro que Effie era consciente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del sujeto, de lo que él había interpretado en su "repentino deseo por verle", si es que acaso los gemidos en la noche no le eran ninguna pista. ¡Habría que ser estúpida para no comprenderlo!

Pero no iba a darse por aludida tan pronto, debía soportar la situación hasta que todo acabase.

En aquel momento se encontraban sentados en el sillón, merendando. Effie sostenía en su regazo lo que parecía un gran álbum con imágenes y fotos de la familia de Armius, generación tras generación. El hombre en cuestión se hallaba sentado a su lado, jugando reiteradamente con un mechón del cabello de Effie quien no llevaba peluca alguna pues no había tenido tiempo para empacar otras y la que había traído estaba ya muy vista –por más que se tratase de un hombre como Armius no había manera de que perdiese los refinados modales inculcados en ella desde temprana edad. Debía verse prolija y correcta en todo momento, y parte de esta condición implicaba no utilizar la misma peluca repetidas veces ante un mismo espectador.

Era para ella algo primitivo, pero no le había quedado más remedio que hacer un peinado con su propio cabello. No estaba mal, pero no era considerado "_moderno_".

Ya llevaban en aquella posición más de veinte minutos, y pronto había conseguido ignorar el hecho de que Armius le estuviese tocando el pelo, ya que mientras no fuese más que ese simple acto inofensivo podía permitirlo.

Fue cuando cambió de página y se fijó en la imagen de una señora vieja y con mala cara de pie ante un campo que Effie solo podría ver en sueños o en Distritos pobres, que sintió unos labios posarse en su cuello justo por debajo de su oído. El aroma a whisky le hizo cerrar los ojos al instante, sin proponérselo estiró un poco el cuello buscando disfrutar mejor de los besos que le eran propinados. Sintió una mano acariciar levemente su estómago hasta posarse en su cintura, estrechándole con delicadeza.

_Haymitch…_

Abrió los ojos al instante, horrorizada al recordar dónde y con _quién _estaba. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero en lugar de eso se separó lo suficiente de Armius y le dedicó una mirada juguetona, como si fuese un amigo que solo se estaba pasando de listo.

—¡Armius! Estás muy cariñoso el día de hoy.

—Mmm, siempre soy cariñoso —respondió el hombre con una mirada y un gesto sugestivos, deslizando el índice por la pierna de Effie, desde la rodilla hasta subir por el muslo en donde se detuvo un momento. Effie aguardó, por dentro inquieta y alterada, para ver lo que planeaba hacer y qué respuesta ella debería tener. Fue justo cuando Armius apoyó la mano con firmeza, listo para hacer más, que un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el lugar.

Asustada Effie se levantó de golpe, observando el techo que no cesaba de sacudirse. Pero pronto lo hizo. Todo quedó en repentino silencio, hasta que Armius lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Ya te dije que esto es un "fortaleza". Una sacudida no le hará nada.

Abochornada, Effie se acomodó el cabello evitando mirarle.

—¿Qué están haciendo de todas formas? Esto es ridículo —inquirió buscando cambiar el tema.

—Es una "guerra", no me sorprende —comentó Armius con simpleza, al parecer notando que su _momento _acababa de ser interrumpido.

Era cierto lo que él había dicho, aunque se dudaba de la gravedad del asunto y de si era correcto llamarle "guerra", después de todo no se trataba de una gran amenaza, simplemente de los Distritos levantándose en contra del Capitolio y el Capitolio respondiendo con intensidad, como se habían enterado días atrás. Armius salía de vez en cuando y regresaba más tarde con alguna noticia de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no eran muy informativas. Effie en cambio se rehusaba a abandonar aquel lugar hasta que todo se calmase y las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

—Ya quiero que esto se termine y podamos volver a nuestras vidas de siempre —espetó molesta con la situación. Para ella lo que los Distritos estaban haciendo era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás podrían derrotar al Capitolio, ella confiaba plenamente en ello, pues no había fuerza más magnifica y grandiosa que su querido hogar. Suspiró— Como sea, iré a ducharme —avisó, saliendo de la sala antes de que su acompañante pudiese opinar algo.

Sentía un alivio inmenso al haber podido escapar de aquella situación.

::::::

Armius no volvió a intentar un acercamiento tan directo como ese sino hasta dos semanas después.

Era la hora de cenar. Por desgracia Armius no contaba con sirvientes que hicieran el trabajo –aunque viendo la situación actual eso podía tratarse como una suerte– pero al menos contaba con la tecnología suficiente como para que ellos dos no tuviesen que hacer ningún esfuerzo en esas cosas que consideraban tonterías. Cocinar siendo una de ellas. Sin embargo Effie quería ser una buena invitada y un excelente ejemplo de mujer útil así que decidió lucirse siendo ella quien preparase la mesa. Armius le contempló ir y venir atentamente mientras bebía una copa de licor. Luego se sentaron a comer en silencio, el hombre manteniendo la mirada fija en ella, quien incómoda intentaba pretender que no lo notaba, pero resultaba tan difícil que inevitablemente sus ojos se toparon con los de Armius en más de una ocasión. Intentó sonreír en cada una de ellas.

Al terminar se puso de pie alegando que tenía sueño, como siempre.

Esta vez, en lugar de solo desearle un simple "que descanses" cargado de deseo, Armius se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella plantándose ante su paso con una sonrisa confiada.

—Siempre tienes sueño. Estoy comenzando a creer que puedes estar enfermándote… y que tendré que cuidarte —Al decir esto llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Effie, quien se tensó pero aún así lo permitió.

—¿Qué dices Armius? ¡Si ayer pasamos una linda noche juntos hasta tarde! —Trató de parecer dichosa con el recuerdo.

—Sí, pero yo estaba muy… _cansado_ como para disfrutar _correctamente_ de tu compañía.

Effie resistió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Si "cansado" era como Armius deseaba llamar a su borrachera pues que así lo hiciera, aquello no cambiaba la realidad. Iba a replicar con una evasiva 'amable' cuando las manos que se encontraban en su cintura se deslizaron por su cadera hacia su trasero, en donde le dieron un apretón con ganas. Con un gritito saltó en el lugar y su primer instinto fue darle una cachetada, pero se contuvo a tiempo y en vez de eso le empujó.

—¡Armius! ¡No hagas eso!

Le sonrió con picardía, tambaleándose un poco. Al notar esto Effie bufó.

—Estás ebrio —acusó. Pues claro. En lugar de esperar la típica negativa que el hombre le daría volteó y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba realizando gestos de fastidio. Una vez dentro del cuarto se permitió mostrar lo que sentía abiertamente, ¿por qué tenía que soportar a un hombre como ese? ¡Era mil veces peor que Haymitch! Haymitch al menos no intentaba propasarse con ella, y era algo divertido –suponía– y también era un ser humano bastante decente –nuevamente suponía– y a pesar de ser un ebrio sabía lo que hacía. Y era inteligente… y…

Bufó otra vez.

Mejor ya no pensar en ello…

… No tenían mucho entretenimiento disponible. La televisión, la distracción preferida de ambos, estaba plagada de propagandas y noticias repetidas que les aburrían y poco les interesaban, por lo que pronto había dejado de ser una opción. Si bien habían cosas para hacer, con el paso de los días ya ninguna de ellas les divertía o siquiera distraía del aburrimiento. Ya habían leído todos los libros, charlado sobre todos los temas, jugado repetidas veces a los naipes virtuales, y ninguno era un niño como para que los juegos de mesa le llamasen la atención. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo menos tenían para hacer.

Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más silencioso se volvía Armius y más bebía. Tanto, que a Effie le inquietaba estar solo en la misma habitación que él.

Fue en una de esas tardes –solo podían saberlo gracias a las falsas ventanas con las pantallas que imitaban el cielo en el exterior– mientras Effie pintaba sus uñas en el sillón, que Armius actuó diferente al resto de los días. Andaba de un lado a otro, con un vaso en la mano, pero Effie hacia el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, y así lo hizo hasta que el hombre se detuvo frente a ella. Levantó la mirada para verle, descubriendo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro relajado por el alcohol.

—Me gusta tener que conquistarte —soltó de golpe, y Effie debió reprimir el deseo de encogerse en el lugar para apartarse. Trató de hacerse la desentendida, pero el pánico era evidente en su rostro—, pero creo que ya debemos dejar de jugar.

Elevó una mano y la utilizó para acariciarle la mejilla con calma. Effie no se atrevió a apartarlo, y no podría, pues estaba paralizada de la impresión. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó al tiempo que la mano de Armius iba a parar con la misma calma tras su nuca; los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron y sin un atisbo de duda se inclinó para juntar sus labios. El beso fue patoso y húmedo, con sabor a whisky barato. Effie no supo cómo reaccionar por unos segundos, intentando luego protestar y hacerse para atrás en un intento por separarse, pero Armius le siguió de modo que ambos acabaron recostados en el sillón.

Ahora sí asustada Effie le golpeó un hombro con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia fuerza para detener a la mano masculina que le acariciaba el muslo con necesidad. Quiso gritar pero el beso no se lo permitió. Armius aferró la mano que le golpeaba y entrelazó sus dedos, entonces cambió el destino de sus labios moviéndolos hasta el cuello de Effie sin separarse de la piel, dejando a su paso un camino de saliva.

—¡Armius, basta! Ale-jate. Ya —Sacudió la cabeza y movió el cuerpo con desesperación—. ¡Basta! —gritó entonces, tan fuerte y agudo que Armius se apartó sobresaltado. Luego le contempló confundido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Que te quites —ordenó con firmeza. El hombre obedeció, extrañado. Effie se puso de pie, enojada y temblando, y se arregló lo mejor que pudo—. ¡Por todos los cielos Armius! No puedo creer que… ¿acaso no ves que no estoy interesada? ¡Cuán tonto vas a ser!

Abrió mucho los ojos, aturdido.

—No comprendo. Creí que venías a "_pasar tiempo_" conmigo…

—¡Ya sé lo que dije, pero no pretendía esto! ¡No pretendía nada contigo! No estoy interesada en ti ni en tus avances ¡ni nada!

—Oh. ¿Entonces…?

—¡Solo necesitaba un lugar donde alojarme Armius! —admitió al fin.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se oyó la respiración agitada de Effie.

—Esto es… tan decepcionante—murmuró él, sentándose mejor en el sillón, con gesto perdido—. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Todo este tiempo estuve-

—… Creí que si te decía no me dejarías estar aquí —dijo, fingiendo que su vestido requería aún más atención que antes—. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si te lo decía.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que te dejaría quedarte aún si no obtendría nada a cambio! —Por la forma en que lo dijo pareció indignado. Effie no tuvo el valor para mirarlo—. Me habría ahorrado toda esta… esta… ¡humillación! —exclamó de pronto. Al instante se puso de pie dejando escapar un suspiro desanimado—. Creo que mejor saldré un rato… regreso más tarde.

Effie en ningún momento volteó a mirarle, pero eso no evitó que oyese sus pisadas lentas al retirarse, ni el cómo abría y cerraba la puerta, o sus pasos al alejarse por la escalera. Solo cuando unos minutos hubieron transcurrido en silencio se permitió caes desplomada en el sillón. Que desastre.

Contempló el techo sumida en sus pensamientos, repitiendo lo sucedido una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que un sentimiento amargo y molesto se asentó en su pecho. Se sentía mal, se sentía culpable. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta de salida: debía disculparse con Armius, era lo menos que le debía. En cuanto regresara le pediría perdón.

Pero Armius nunca regresó, y lo único que le quedó a Effie fue la constante interrogante sobre lo qué le habría sucedido.

::::::

Los días en silencio fueron aún peor que los patéticos intentos por cortejarla de Armius.

Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer ni lo que podría suceder. Estaba sola, completamente sola, como jamás en la vida lo estuvo.

El constante silencio amenazaba con devorarle la mente. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a la ausencia de una distracción que le apartase de sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos profundos que le llevarían a cuestionarse cosas y a recapacitar sobre ella misma. No quería eso. Oh, por favor, necesitaba hablar con alguien; necesitaba salir de allí.

¿Pero qué si al salir la atrapaban los enemigos del Capitolio? ¿Qué si la torturaban y la mataban?

No, no iba a arriesgarse.

Luego de unos días se recluyó en la habitación que Armius le había asignado. Dejó de salir de la misma, dejó incluso de abandonar la cama. ¿Para qué? No tenía nada que hacer. No había más comida y lo único que haría sería caminar por las pocas habitaciones en silencio, ¿y con qué objetivo?

Era mejor quedarse allí tirada, a veces contemplando la pared otras veces cerrando los ojos con fuerza, fantaseando con que nada de eso estaba sucediendo. Fantaseando con que Katniss y Peeta volverían a ganar los juegos y por segunda vez habría una fiesta en honor a sus tributos ganadores. Entonces le propondrían ascenderla a un Distrito mejor y ella se negaría. ¿Se negaría? ¿Por qué haría eso? Porque se había encariñado con Katniss y Peeta, y querría estar con ellos en cuanto les tocase ser los mentores de algún niños del Distrito 12 y porque a pesar de todos extrañaría a Haymitch. O no. O quizá sí. Había pasado tanto tiempo con aquel borracho tonto que no podía imaginarse dejando que otra persona sufriera los calvarios que el desastre de hombre causaba.

Sí, debía ser eso. Solo lo haría por bondad, así como siempre había hecho. ¿O acaso no había sido siempre de lo más bondadosa con Katiniss y Peeta? Incluso cuando solo los veía como simples niños sucios del Distrito 12 ella había sido buena. Y fue mucho más buena incluso después…

Suspiró y se tapó completamente con las sábanas.

Pasó dos días seguidos recostada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, con lo que determinó era algún estado de depresión.

No se molestó ya siquiera en maquillarse, ni peinarse ni vestirse con alguna de sus prendas extravagantes. Todo lo que hacía era yacer allí con los ojos cerrados, esperando por nada.

Hasta que un ruido le alertó.

Tantos días en silencio al parecer habían agudizado sus tímpanos, pues pudo distinguir el sonido que provenía de más allá de la habitación, incluso más allá de la sala. Provenía de las escaleras… Se incorporó en la cama y aguardó, expectante. Entonces escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, y de alguna forma supo que no se trataba de Armius, no; estaba convencida de que el hombre jamás regresaría, y posiblemente ya nunca volvería a verlo.

Oyó fuertes pisadas –claramente las de un hombre– avanzar del otro lado de su puerta, acercándose, pero estos de pronto se detuvieron un momento y se alejaron, comenzando a ir y venir por la sala. Effie oyó el sonido de los vasos y de las botellas de cristal al ser movidos y eso la regresó a la realidad. Aprovechando la aparente distracción de quien fuera se encontraba del otro lado buscó con la mirada algo con lo que asirse; su mirada fue a parar a uno de sus zapatos de tacón, el cual aferró con prisa y abandonando la cama se encaminó hacia la puerta con precaución, procurando no hacer ni un ruido.

Levantó el tacón bien alto y, juntando todo el valor que consiguió, abrió la puerta en un movimiento, lista para saltar sobre quien fuera y atacar como había visto hacer durante años a los tributos en los juegos del hambre. Sin embargo no llegó a hacer nada de esto, quedando en su lugar inmóvil por la impresión. Su mano soltó el zapato, el cual cayó al suelo con un golpe secó, arruinándose. Ante ella, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, se encontraba un hombre con un vaso de licor en la mano.

—Haymitch —pronunció, atónita. En efecto, allí estaba él con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—… ¿Qué- cómo supiste…?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no eres muy difícil de encontrar —comentó el otro como si nada. Luego le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, y un brillo parecido al que había visto en Armius durante días le cruzó la mirada, pero por algún motivo no le desagradó—. Vaya, y yo creía que no podías verte peor que con esos vestidos espantosos —dijo con burla.

Una sensación liberadora la recorrió y aunque no tenía las energía, su instinto le obligó a responder:

—Mira quién habla… tú te pones peor con cada segundo.

Negando entretenido con la cabeza ante su pobre respuesta, Haymitch se puso de pie con una exhalación de cansancio.

—Bueno, hora de irnos. Hay dos personas esperando que seguramente se alegrarán de verte —Bebió el licor del vaso de un solo trago, y al instante realizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¡Puaj! ¿No podías al menos quedarte en un lugar con buen alcohol?

Effie sintió que podría llorar.

…

**Hola a todos.**

**Les agradezco por leer. Como está dicho arriba este fic participa de un Intercambio Navideño, por lo que fue escrito para mi amiga secreta: **EternalReader15 **cuyo pedido que yo elegí realizar fue el siguiente:**

_Personajes: Effie_

_Rated: cualquiera_

_Género: Cualquiera_

_Especificaciones: ¿Donde estuvo Effie entre que Katniss fue sacada de la arena y Peeta secuestrado? ¿Era parte de la rebelión o no del todo o fue rescatada? Me gustaría un one-shot sobre eso._

**Espero haber cumplido con su expectativa y que el fic le haya gustado.**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
